Vanitas's Return
by The Nobody 0
Summary: This is for XxCrimsonOblivionxX's Mix and Match Challenge, will be No AU or it just wouldn't be a challenge. Now would it? *insert evil smile* Vanishion, Sokai and Namixas. With a hint of VenQua
1. Vanitas's Awakening

**Me: hey everyone! I am doing a challenge. Sorry I need to take breaks from my stories. **

**Vanitas: so who's this story about.**

**Ventus: Its you. You idiot.**

**Vanitas: shut up before I squeeze you like a lemon.**

**Me: yep the best character alright.**

**Ventus: let's get on with this.**

**Vanitas: the nobody 0 owns nothing.**

**X.x**

My fists pounded against the wall in anger. No! It can't be! How did this happen? I was beat by that little twerp! I know it was 5 years ago! But still I trained literally my whole life to beat that kid! this is the worst

Oh wait, hi, I am Vanitas. darkside of ventus.

See I was suppose to defeat my light side Ventus. But he and his little girlfriend Aqua beat me. Well my Master sent her off into the realm of darkness. But I cannot find Ventus.

They thought I was dead but as you see my heart was taken out my body. But my body regained it before it became a Nobody and before I was a Heartless.

Now I am 21 years old. I know I need to let go. But I can't. I literally will not live without anger or sadness. I mean I am pure darkness.

But anyway I don't think you care. So I am in Radiant Garden. I go in see if Master Ansem is still there. Master's plan is to turn him into a Nobody along with everyone else, but I don't see that happening any time soon.

So I walk through the Gardens let some Unversed roam around. Then I decide to go to another world. I pop up in Master's homeworld. It quite peaceful. I hate it. So I decide to go a distant island. Then I see a boy who looks alot like … ME!

I go into a trance and disappear.

"Don't you touch him!" A voice said. I open my eyes to see little blonde right there.

"Oh hey Venny how's these 5 years been treating you?" I joke. "How are you still alive? Aqua and I killed you!" Ventus said angered.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You and your little girlfriend only extracted my heart from your body. In return my body returned. However, your stuck in a 8-year-olds body. How's it feel to be called too young all over again?" I say enjoy every second of torturing him.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said blushing and ignoring my comment. He always takes fun out of things.

"Oh but you wish. Widdle Venny godda cwush. Too bad she trapped in the realm of darkness." I say.

"W-What!" Ven says shocked.

"Oh yeah she's trapped and no keyblader has ever survived in their. Oh wait that's right she doesn't have a keyblade." I say.

"What are talking about!" Ven yells.

A evil smirk spreads across my face.

"Guess who gave up their power of controlling their keyblade save little Venny's body. That's right. Aqua. Oh and don't worry about Terra. Master has his body in a good safe place. Over his heart." I say.

"No! It can't be!" Ven cries.

"Looks like the trio all met their doom." I say.

X.x outside of Sora x.X

"Sora why are you crying?" Riku asks.

"I don't know. I feel sad." Sora says.

X.x Inside of Sora x.X

"Well I will see you later blonde after I kill this kid." I say.

"No! Don-" Ven starts

And I teleport out of there when he was mid sentence.

X.x Back to Vanitas x.X

"So your the one hold Ventus's heart huh? Well let's release him shall we?" I summon Void Gear. Then out of nowhere a portal appears but no one goes through. Then I get sucked through.

I am in Traverse Town. I try to summon a portal back to Destiny Islands. Won't work.

I then start to walk around and then I see a huge Unversed. I try to make it disappear. It wouldn't. Then I realize that Unversed evolved.

"I'm outta here!" I say summoning a portal. The Unversed hit me when I wasn't looking and I passed out while falling through the portal.

****x.x

**Me: hope you liked.**

**Ventus: like hate fav review**

**Vanitas: Thank XxCrimsonOblivionxX for the challenge.**


	2. Vanitas and Xion meet

Ok decided to update. Well tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, idk who does, but I will find out and take KH from them *evil laughter*

X.X

"Ugh. What happen? Did I kill too much again?" I say.

I look in the mirror.

"Holy [bleep]! I am 16 again!" I yell.

How the hell did this happen?

I look around my surroundings. Wow. I am back in that place. The kid who Ven is sleeping in. That pedo.

I look around for the kid but can't find him.

X.x The World That Never Was x.X

"Ok Puppet. You have a mission today. Recon on Destiny Islands." Saix says.

"Ok!" Xion says chirpy.

She summons a CoD and walks through.

X.x Destiny Islands x.X

I walk around. No sight of any life.

"Hello?" I hear.

I turn around to see … a black haired Aqua!? Wait no. She is too short.

I walk out into the open.

She looks at me and instinctively summons a keyblade.

"Woah girly, calm down." I say.

My hands twitch to summon my keyblade and just kill her. But she might be of use to me.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I asked you first." She says.

"I care?" I say.

She sighs.

"My name is Xion. Number XIV in the Organization XIII." Xion says.

"My name is Vanitas. The rest stay with me." I say.

"What can you tell me about this place?" She asks.

"What can you tell me about the Organization XIII?" I ask.

She sighs and explains. She went on forever about her two friends, Roxas and Axel. My god! She is either a freaking slut. Or she is in love with both. Either way, I do not care.

"The way you talk about Axel and Roxas, it seems that you are in love." I complain.

"Nobody have no hearts, we are just beings of darkness who can't love." She says.

"Well you just summed up my life story." I say.

"R-Really?" She asks curious.

I tell her my story.

"W-Wow. That must have been hard. I have my two friends. My troubles will be over soon. You. You are stuck forever." She says sadly.

"Well thanks princess." I say sarcastically.

Then my helmet comes off.

"Wha-" I got cut off by a pair of lips.

I begin to kiss back.

I kissed her until her lips were purple.

"Wow." She says in a daze, "You're a good kisser."

"All bad guys are." I say flashing my evil grin.

She looks at my face.

"You remind me of someone, though I quite can't put my finger on it." She says.

"You do too. But she's dead." I say.

"Oh I am sorry for that." She says.

"Its ok, Xion." I say.

She smiles.

"I will come back here tomorrow. stay here, ok?"

"Sure." I say.

She leaves for a CoD.

X.x TCTNW x.X

X.x Roxas pov x.X

"Hey Xion! Where were you? You missed the sunset." I say.

"I am sorry. It was tough mission." Xion says.

"Ok." I say then head to my room.

X.X

Ok so tell me if you like it.

Review and I will update soon. At least 5 reviews on this chapter and I will update.


	3. Vanitas and Roxas meet

Me: ok I don't own KH.

X.X

"Puppet!" Saix says with his voice raised but still in a monotone.

"Yes Saix?" Xion says.

"There are many Heartless in Destiny Islands. I want you and number XIII to investigate." Saix says.

"No can do Moon boy. Me and Roxy got Abragah. You don't like take it up with superior." Axel says with a smirk.

"Like I believe that." Saix says.

"Ok I will just tell Superior that you are disobeying his orders." Axel says.

"Fine." Saix says with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Xion and Axel walk off for a second.

"I saved you this time. Now why didn't you want Roxas to go with you?" Axel asks.

"I never said that!" Xion yelled.

"Shh. Shh. I saw the look on your face. You really didn't want Roxas to come with you, why?" Axel asked.

"That stays with me." Xion says.

"Fine but, next time I am not saving you." Axel said.

Xion created a CoD and walked through.

She arrived on the island.

"Hey Vanitas!" Xion yelled.

"Hey Xi!" Vanitas yelled back.

She ran up to Vanitas and gave him a peck.

"So is Xi a new pet name?" Xion asked.

"I dunno, do you want it to be?" Vanitas asked before kissing her neck.

After a bit of neck kissing Xion said, "Sure."

"So Xi what do want to do today?" Vanitas asked.

"I dunno what do you want to do?" Xion asked with a devilish tone.

~about 2 hours later~

"Sorry, I gotta head back!" Xion says.

~TCTNW~

"Xion! You have been missing the sunset for about 5 days? What's up? And I am not leaving without the truth!" Roxas yelled.

"Fine! Just keep your voice down!" Xion yells.

They step through a CoD.

They see Vanitas.

"Hey Vanitas!" She says and runs up and kisses him.

Roxas feels a twinge of pain in his chest.

"Hey Vanitas this my friend Roxas." Xion says pointing at Roxas.

"…Ventus…" Vanitas whispered.

"Huh?" Roxas says.

Then Vanitas runs toward Roxas with his keyblade.

X.X

Me: Cliffhanger!

I get 3 reviews on this chapter or I will not continue!


End file.
